At present, all supports available on the market used to fix accessories such as aiming devices, laser devices, and electric torches etc. consist of an upper part and a lower part, or an integral piece, and adopt threads for fixing and locking, which require the use of a spanner. As tools such as a spanner are not easy to carry and may be lost, it will not be possible to clamp if the tool is lost.